


Because of Love

by Lustforfrosting



Series: Shameless Smut [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustforfrosting/pseuds/Lustforfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry answers the phone. I’m naked. I’m as hard as a rock. I have blue balls. Fuck me…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Love

All I did was ask for sleep. I am a human after all. But apparently, humans make mistakes. 

I told him I wanted to go to sleep because it was a work night. He _looked_ okay with it. He smiled and fell asleep behind me. He even woke up the next day and made us breakfast as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

Or so I thought. 

That was a week ago. 

Now, as I stand in the kitchen preparing our dinner, I realize what he's up to. 

He's standing behind me, gently pressing his towel clad dick into my ass. An ass that's betraying me and taking all the attention in stride. 

"Mmm, Louis, I love it when you cook for us. I love YOU when you cook for us." He's tracing the back of my neck with his nose, inhaling in my scent as he works his hands slowly around my body and traces my abdomen through my light shirt. My breathing starts to quicken as I now have to physically force myself to continue with the pieces of meat I'm cutting up. 

Suddenly he starts to thrust his hips into me and it feels like all the blood in my body is now rushing to my rod. I leave my work station and walk over to the sink to wash my hands. I'm not surprised when he walks with me, as if his towel is glued to my jeans. After I'm all clean and dry, well my hands anyway, I turn around to participate more with his actions. 

I not so subtly hump his thigh as I rub his enormous tool against my hip. But of course, as soon as I moan into his neck, he backs away. "Really, Louis? How can you think about sex at a time like this? We have guests coming over. I'm gunna go shower; I’ll try to leave some hot water for you." He trails one finger along my jaw line as I pant heavily, and then drops his hand to trace the outline of my hardness.

Then he leaves. I’m huffing and breathing harshly as I lean against the counter, desperate for support, and watch him until he rounds the corner. I close my eyes and force all my energy on softening my dick just a little so it fits comfortable in my pants again.

He’s done this before. He gets into the mood. He pulls me into the mood with him. We get all hot and heavy. And then, he stops. He stops as if it doesn’t even bother him. As if he’s just taking his dose of kisses and then leaves. But he always makes sure to leave me hot, heavy, and frustrated. This situation - being hard in the kitchen - is actually heaven compared to the states he’s left me in before.

And there’s also the fact that he hadn't allowed us to shower together since the incident last week. Sure, I can touch him and we can grope each other for hours in bed, but in the shower? No fucking way. I’m not allowed to step through the door if it’s his ‘turn’ to shower.

But now I’ve put it all together. I’ve figured out what he’s doing what he’s doing.

**~~~**

We're at his parents' house. There's some sort of family reunion and all I can see is people of all sorts of different age groups running and screaming after one another, happiness radiating from them in spurts of energy. I've been to a few of these reunions before, they're nice. I love his family, partly because they love me and partly because of the amazing family complex they have. They all love each other, and get along perfectly. Even the fights that go on twenty-four seven are perfect. 

Usually I'd be by Harry's side all night, having him introduce me to his family members as his boyfriend. But today, I didn't seem to need that, everybody now knew who I was and some nephews of Harry even came to ask me to play with them. 

I think Harry used this as an excuse. I haven't seen him in what seems like hours but what was actually forty five minutes. And I haven't touched him since we arrived four hours ago. 

I excuse myself from the conversation I was sharing with three of Harry's uncles and head towards the depth of the huge house in search for the bathroom. I find my way easily and wash my face slowly, feeling a little anxious for this night to end. I'm not the type of person who feels comfortable spending time with large numbers of people for long periods of time. Sure I can put up an act and appear all bubble on the outside, but all the pretenses are catching up to me and I just need to go home and have a nice hot cuppa.

As soon as I open the washroom door to leave, I spot Harry leaning against the opposite wall. 

"Hey, are you okay? I saw you walking off ..." 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just needed to refresh." 

He smiles and walks up to me, sneaking his arms around my waist. "I missed you," he leans down in search of my lips with his but I don't allow him to reach his destination.  

"Well, if you hadn't abandoned me all night, we wouldn't be missing each other."

"I didn't abandon you; I was socializing with my family. Are you jealous, babe?" 

I know what he's doing. He knows I know what he's up to. He's bullshitting around because he won't talk about it. Now he's pulling off that smirk and loving the frustration he's spurring out of me. 

"Let’s head back. We don't want anybody to worry about us." I try to push away from his grasp but he holds me tighter. 

"Come on Lou, give me a kiss." 

"Why?" 

"Because I love you."

He grabs my chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilting my head so my lips are on display. He leans in for a quick chaste kiss and I sigh into his embrace. He won once again. 

Since he’d been holding back from the intense making out sessions all week, I explode once our tongues make contact. My head turns up and I involuntarily moan at the taste of him. Masculinity. Some beer. Some spices. Some Harry. I melt against him.

Though, I’m not the only one suddenly encouraged.

He cups my cheeks with both his hands and pushes against me so we stumble backwards and hit the wall. Finally, I feel his hardness press against mine. But he doesn’t move. He forces us to feel the tension between us. The radiating heat. Take in the intensity of the kiss. But he doesn’t allow me to do anything about it. As I’m trying to thrust into him he blocks me by placing a firm hand on my hips. I groan in frustration and lean my head back.

He bites my lip and immediately starts tracing down my jaw line, nipping at my earlobe. His fingers have secretly traveled under my shirt and are now playing with my nipple ring.

Fuuuucck.

I can’t take it anymore. I moan. What leaves my mouth is not a quiet exhale though. It’s a full out moan. It’s a whore-moan. It’s loud. My back arches into him. My fingers claw through his backside. My hips are finally able to reach their partner and reunite with Harry’s much wanted cock. I’m throbbing so hard in my jeans and moaning uncontrollably as even Harry now can’t resist humping into me and leaving hot forceful kisses down my neck.

“Oh, what the fuck! Harry!”

Harry suddenly pulls away and I cry in confusion. I manage to open my eyes and finally notice a hunk like figure crowding the entrance to the hallway. I vaguely recognize one of Harry’s cousins holding both hands to his face and screaming, “Ah! My virgin eyes!”

Harry is now standing three feet away from me and I’m left gasping out breathlessly, relying completely on the wall for support.

Harry adjusts himself in record time and is good as new in a fraction of a second. His teasing booming laughter makes me close my eyes and groan in realization at what just happened. Then I notice that they’re walking off as I hear Harry’s, “Wow, I couldn’t have timed it better myself, mate, nice work.”

**~~~**

It’s been two weeks.

Two weeks of what I now like to call, sexual harassment.

Really, that’s the best way to describe it. My sexual needs are obviously no laughing matter. But Harry doesn’t seem to understand. He keeps pushing my limits.

I’m in the bathroom, about to enter the shower, but I stop and listen to try and pinpoint Harry’s exact position is in the house. May be I can get away with…

Before I let fate destroy my hopes, I hop into the shower and turn on the water to the hottest it can get. I reach for the shampoo bottle and drizzle blindly in my hand before I make a move to grab myself.

So far, so good. Usually his mind telepathy would kick in by this point. He’d come to realization with what I was doing and force me to stop.

But now, as I start to stroke my cock at a medium pace, Harry still hasn’t appeared.

I let myself think that he’s probably out of ear shot and place my free hand on the shower wall in order to get some balance. I start to get into it as I turn off all other senses and focus on the nerve endings below my abdomen. It starts to feel good as I start to conjure up familiar images of a certain curly haired man who seems to control my life.

I work up a constant pace of stroking my cock two times and swirling my palm onto my purple head once. Stroking, swirl. Stroking, swirl.

_Knock, knock._

I accidently curse out loud as I realize I’ve been caught.

“Louis, are you showering in there?”

He knows I’m in the shower. He knows what I’m doing.

“Uhm, yeah, one more minute.”

I don’t know what to do as I look down at my painfully hard dick. It really is way too obvious to brush off as a normal woody. Before I could do anything though, I jump back as I hear the shower door open and Harry steps in. I hadn’t even heard him enter the washroom.

I look up and notice him smirking down at my shampoo soaked hand, and the rod it’s holding.

“Louis, what did I say about jerking off?”

I open my mouth to reply but nothing comes out. I’m entranced as I take him in. He’s half standing under the water, so droplets have already started to roll down the beautiful features of his face. His angular jaws. His permanent dimples. His perfect lips.

_Oh those lips._

Pink. Plumb. Full. Pink… kissable.

He’s talking. I can see it. His lips are moving.

I think he’s talking about the no-jerking-off rule. How I have disobeyed him. How I have went against his laws.

_Please sir, feel free to punish me. Any way you want._

He stops talking when he realizes I’m paying attention to the wrong things. Or completely right, depending on how you look at it. I see, feel, and hear him taking a step forward and reaching for my hand. Wait no, my dick. I thought he was going to grab my hand and force me to stop and get out of the shower. But instead, he’s reached for my dick.

He squeezes.

I’m literally dying inside.

My eyes flutter closed and I think I sway from side to side because I’m suddenly in his arms. He’s behind me. His long hard piece is now lined up in between my ass cheeks and I instinctively arch back into him. I can’t resist him. My body is always acting on instinct when I’m around him. Surprisingly though, he lets me cuddle his upright cock with my crack.

His hands are now all over me. My hands are attempting to be all over him.

He has one hand consistently stroking my shaft achingly slow, occasionally traveling down to fondle my balls or play with my hole. The other is roaming my body. Playing with my piercing. Floating gently over my abs. Pulling roughly through my hair.

I’m in heaven. 

Suddenly, he’s tracing my neck with his nose. My Jaw. My ear. “All done,”

“Mhhh?” I start asking him what he’s talking about, but instead I moan, arching my back even further into him in order to get better access to his face with my lips.

“All done, we just need to rinse.”

“Wha…”

“We’re still in the shower, remember?”

Once again, I am in shock as I realize what he did to me. What he does to me. He controls me. He knows my body inside and out. He knows how to turn me into goo in under five minutes. I realize that he had a cause behind his ministrations. He was washing my body. The crazy manipulative bastard…

I stare at him in utter amazement as he rinses his own body in fast movements and exits the shower stall. His hardness is still obviously evident; it swings up and down as he walks.

I stare.

I’m cock blocked though as he wraps a towel around his waist and looks back at me, “You coming, princess?”

I look down at my pole that’s sticking out several inches away from my body.

_I’m so fucked._

**~~~**

"Hey Lou," 

"Yeah?" 

"Why don't I clean up the dinner table while you go change out of those hideous work clothes?" 

I look at him sceptically but shrug and nod. "Are we going somewhere?"   

He stands and leans down to peck my lips. Once. Twice. I reach for his collar but he's already pulling back. "I'm taking you somewhere special." He winks, picks up our plates and walks into the kitchen. 

I sit in confusion for a couple of minutes before I decide to simply follow his instructions because that's the only way he's going to tell me what's going on. I go to our room and pull out my favorite jeans, a v-neck - because I know he loves those on me - and a sweater just in case he's feeling crazy and attempts to drives us to the North Pole again. 

Once I've grabbed my phone and keys, I'm waiting for him near the front door as I hear him also finishing up in the bedroom. When he's done getting ready, he all but runs towards me, opens the door, and pulls me out. I'm confused when he doesn't stop by the either of our cars parked in the drivaway, instead walking down the street and huddling me into his side protectively. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Just be patient and enjoy the nice weather tonight."

We keep walking and I think I'm getting an idea of where our destination is, but I can't be sure because I haven't been there in months. He notices my speculative expression and smiles widely, which makes me wonder even more. 

We arrive at the building and he uses his keys to let us in. It's his work place. I'm not sure if we're allowed to be here so late at night but I follow him anyways. I don't really have a choice. I realize that he's not taking me to his office because when we enter the elevator he doesn't press the eighteenth button, he hits the button that leads to the highest level with a little too much excitement. Now I know for sure where we're going. I'd suspected correctly from the beginning. 

I feel my blood start to boil in anticipation at the memory of the events that happened the last time we were here as I follow blindly after Harry as he walks us through a hall way, one flight of stairs, and out of a shabby looking door.  

"Here we are," he walks onto the rooftop and spreads his arms out, appearing to be enjoying the fresh air.  

I walk up behind him in amazement too, because the beauty of the city below us will never decrease. 

He turns back to me and holds me in his arms. I ask him out of curiosity only, "Why did you bring me here?"

He smiles, "Because we have memories here. We can't let this place die," He's now standing behind me, holding me tightly in his embrace as we both shuffle forward to the edge of the building. I look at the familiar scene before me. "What are you thinking?" He asks. 

I shrug because I honestly don't know what I'm thinking. I turned off my brain long ago and am merely enjoying the sweet fairy-tale like atmosphere. It feels as if I've been sucked into a time warp with dreams and memories swirling around me. 

"Remember the last time we were here?" There's a hint of playfulness in his voice and I look up to notice a twinkling in his eyes. 

"Yeah..."

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember when you came to check up on me when I was late at work. I love how you came to claim what's yours. Again, I'm sorry for not calling you, baby." 

I turn and kiss him lightly on the lips because the memory is crystal clear for me too. Harry is soothingly running his hands up and down my sides.  
  
"I remember when you kissed me in front of all your coworkers. In front of that guy…"   
  
"He's meaningless, Louis,"   
  
"I know. Now I do,"  
  
"Good.”

I’m back to facing away from him as he nuzzles my neck, “I love you. I’ve always loved you.”

My heart flutters like it always does. He loves me. And I love him.

But… “Haz… Harry?”

“Mhmm?”

“Can you… Can you please move your hand?”

He let out a loud laugh but keeps his hand still in place. It’s holding my crotch firmly.

“I like it where it is.”

I huff and try to push forward with my hips but his free hand holds my waist in place. “Harry… please?”

He completely ignores me. “Do you remember what we did after your visit that day?”

"You brought me up here. You made a rooftop picnic for me." I don’t notice I have a goofy smile on my face until I feel his fingers tracing the contours of my cheek bones. We're both now looking down at the city. 

"What else?" I feel his hand running ghostly on my chest now. 

"You walked me to the edge,"

"And..." His hand is now under my shirt, tracing the area just above the hem of my pants. 

“You..." My voice squeaks as my breath hitches. His other hand is still holding my obviously prominent hard on, moving up and down ever so slightly. I fully lean back into him because he makes me feel so good; he’s able to absorb all the energy out of me even as we’re still fully clothed.

“I what?”

“You… told me you love me, for the first time.”

Harry hums as he pressed his face further into the crevasse between my neck and shoulder.

The hand which is holding my fully erect cock is moving faster than before but still agonizingly slow. I need him to move or I might end up shouting unintelligible things to the entire world. Although, now that I think about it, that could be his ultimate goal… it wouldn’t be the first time either.

“Harry… Please!”

“Please what?”

“I need more,” I push forward into his hand and his grip tightens around me.

This time he finally listens to my pleas. I feel his hand slowly but surely pulling down the zipper of my pants. After opening the button he’s pushing his hand through, but keeps it above the offending piece of underwear I’m wearing. I groan in frustration and buck my hips instinctively against him. 

I feel him chuckle into my neck as he pushes back, “You sound so hot when you groan like that.” He’s still stroking my rod and I am finally completely lost in the feeling. He’s mumbling encouraging phrases into my ear but I’m not listening anymore. His free hand travels back up under my shirt and starts playing with my nipple ring. I don’t know whether to arch my back into his ministrations on my chest or to thrust my hips forwards to get more friction.

In lightning speed, both my hands fly down to grasp the one he’s got on my crotch.  I rip my underwear down my thighs and use my hand to guide his onto my now freed erection. I’m not sure if he plays along because I’m so fast and forceful or because he actually wants to participate in more intimate ministrations with me… I hear him continue to breathe heavily down my neck and I think I finally brought him over to the dark side. No more teasing.

I turn around in his arms and intertwine my fingers through his luscious hair as I attack his lips with my hungry mouth. He responds immediately but lets me have control as I shove my tongue down his mouth. I feel reunited with him and nothing stops me as I trail my hands down to undo his pants.

Both our erections are now firmly held in my hands. I instantly begin to stroke, but I’m also careful because my rod is throbbing wildly and I might come undone any second now.

It feels too god. I’ve been kept way from this heaven for far too long.

Just as I swipe my palm over the heads of our cocks, Harry lets out a grunt and pushes against me. Our bodies are now fully embedded into each other. He takes control over the stroking and I wrap my arms around his neck as we start lip locking again.

Before I’m warned, Harry reaches further down to cup my balls. He plays around with them and pulls them away from my body because he knows that makes me crazy. My head instantly falls backwards as I let out one of those famous slutty moans.

Harry takes this opportunity to turn me back around and take a tighter hold of my pieces. Though his other hand is nowhere in my sight so I’m assuming he’s stroking his own too. My eyes are shut tight but I open them because I feel him pushing us forward. My legs are numb and I’m supported fully by his large frame. But he’s stroking my cock fast now and I can’t be bothered with the outside world.

“Do you remember now? Remember the last time we were here?”

I moan because my brain has officially disconnected from my body. I don’t know where my thoughts are. It feels too good I don’t know if I could hold back anymore. Our hands are now working together, alternating quickly between palming my balls and stroking my rock hard cock.

"Remember when I jerked you off here? For the whole city to witness?”

I let out a cry because he knows I’m a fraction of an inch close to release. He let’s go of my dick and pull on my balls harder. “FUCK… Harry…”

“You liked it didn't you. Here, out in the open; you’re my little slut, aren't you? You love that the whole city knows your mine. You'll always be mine."

“Ugh, please…”

“What do you want?”

“I…” I have to pause because I’m not able to contain the next moan. “Haz…”

“What babe?”

His breath tickles my ear. His erection is pressed against my lower back. His hand is gripping my balls tightly. My erection is as hard as a bat and is waving to God…

Suddenly his chest disappears and I feel myself fall backwards. “What the…”

“Shit.” He catches me but he moves us fast so that we’re facing each other. “Louis put your pants back on.”

He’s pulling his pants up and I’m confused as fuck. I blink rapidly many times but all I can see is Harry hiding his engorged piece in his pants. I almost cry because I was so close.

“ _Louis!_ ”

“Fucking fags!” I hear it now. I look around and spot a janitor-looking guy at the door. He’s staring our way with disgust. Then he walks away. I turn around only to notice that Harry has done up my pants for me and is now pulling me away.

My erection is pressing hard against my pants and it hurts. I can’t walk. Fuck fuck fuck. _I need to cum._

**~~~**

I don’t take in the fact that we’re riding down the elevator but I notice that we’re finally outside. The blast of fresh cold air hits me like a ton of bricks and I’m kind of pulled out of my lust trance. Harry has a tight grip on my hand as he directs us home. He’s walking at a pretty fucking fast speed and I trip over my feet many times.

I know I’m not the only one struggling though because he has to adjust himself in his pants a few times too many as we hurry down the sidewalk.

Finally, we’re home. I’m not sure who slams the door but we’re both running to the bedroom as fast as possible as we rip our shirts above our heads. I strip off my pants the second before I jump onto the bed. I turn around but what immediately surprises me is a pair of green hungry eyes leaning in towards me.

We start to kiss, nip and lick at each other’s faces as Harry presses me down into the mattress. After he’s masterfully gotten rid of our underwear he sets his body on top of me as we both moans in unison. This goes on for long moments but too soon he stops suddenly and pulls his entire upper body up.

Not being able to complain out loud, I thrust my hips up into his but he immediately pulls that back too and sits on my thighs. Why does he keep doing this?!?

“Louis…” He’s breathing hard. I am too, but that’s nothing unusual.

Being the very impatient horn dog I am, I reach forward to grab his head but he catches my arm first.

“Louis, stop. I have something to say.”

Lust is overflowing in my head but curiosity somehow makes its way in there. I stare up at him, still impatient, but waiting for what’s next. My hands have a mind of their own though as they continue roaming up and down his chest. He slowly moves his position so that my legs are trapped underneath him and he’s holding both my hands down to the bed on either side of us.

I become hypnotised by his vibrant green eyes. I can’t look anywhere else as he leans down in slow motion. My breathing speeds up again, the anticipation of the intense kissing increasing my heart rate. Just when I think our lips are going to touch, he stops. He says something.

“Marry me.”

My accelerating heart comes to a halt. It feels like it hit a stone wall. What…

I can’t voice my confusion though because my throat seems to be tight into ten knots. I can even hear my slow heart beat in my own ears. Did he just…

I assume that I heard him wrong so I stay silent in order to calm myself down. I wait for my heart to start beating normally again in order to comprehend what’s going on. It doesn’t. I don’t realize my eyes have closed themselves until I get the urge to open them. Then I’m staring at a bottomless pit of green again.

“Marry me, Louis.”

“What…”

He stares at me. I can’t decipher his expression. Something is different…

He lets out a laugh. It surprises me out of my trance. “I almost forgot.” He leans over me to access the bedside table. He opens the drawer and pulls an object out. It’s small and has a cubic shape. _It’s what I think it is, isn’t it?_

Harry opens the box and holds it out to me, smiling proudly.

I manage to choke out a few words. “Are you serious?” I am utterly confused but I hope the huge smile on my face tells him _yes yes yes!_ Because I can’t speak anymore. I’m overwhelmed.  Is he really asking me to marry him? I want to go back to the rooftop to shout “YES!” at the top of my lungs and gaze out at the big city existing a few floors under me all the while.

I am trying to concentrate on staying in place and not jump up and down, giggling like a little girl. There are so many emotions desperate to get out and all that displays on my face is confusion and disbelief.

Harry seems to sense my mood and says, “Fuck yeah! I love you so much, Louis. I want us to be together forever.” His smile is intoxicating. It’s also infectious; I can’t help the huge grin that overtakes my face.

He reaches for my hand and looks thoughtful for a moment before he continues, “I love you because you’re... you’re sweet and cute. You’re stubborn but realistic. You’re annoying but funny. You love me.” He punctuated every sentence with a kiss to my lips.

“I love you.” He kisses down my neck.

“Love the hickies I give you.” He bit the base of my neck harshly for emphasis.

“I love your nipple ring.” He kisses his way to my nipple and immediately starts sucking on. I arch my back and moan very loudly because I have a thing for nipples - no judging.

“I love your toned body.” He kisses along the middle of my ribcage and abs, pausing only to trace the contours of my muscles with his tongue. I shiver because it’s too overwhelming. Yet it’s not enough at all.

“I love your prominent v-line.” He kisses along every inch and line of my body. I have finally lost all control of my body. My hands are clenching helplessly at the bed sheets, but that’s not my doing. He drags his lips lightly along the base of my cock.

I keep shuddering because it feels like a ghost is about to give me an icy blow job. And I want it. I want it bad.

He suddenly takes my entire length into his mouth and I cry out loud. A loud slutty moan leaves my mouth and my hands finally have the decency to move to Harry’s hair. He pulls away and smirks. “I love your moans.”

“Harry. Please.”

“Hmm?”

“I need _more!_ ”

He pushes against my thighs from the bottom so that my ass is hovering in front of his face. “You mean like this?” He lunges in for a huge lick across the skin between my balls. My eyes shut and I grab my cock. I don’t care that he tries to stop me. I’m going to cum soon and I _need_ some friction.

“I love your ass, Louis,” I freeze. He’s not…

Before I know it, there’s a tongue up my ass. Fuck me. Fuck me.

 _Fuck me_.

Harry is now expertly moving his head up and down. He alternates between licking up my ass crack and plunging into me with his tongue. I can’t take it anymore. I close my eyes and focus on channeling all my energy.

But suddenly, Harry and I jump ten feet in the air. I look down at him and realize that my phone is ringing. It’s on the floor but it’s ringing. And it’s loud.

It keeps ringing.

We look at it together and then back at each other. Then again. That look on his face…

“No, Harry. Don’t even think about it.”

Harry’s smirk deepens.

Before I realize what’s happening, we’re both diving for the phone. He gets to it first. The bastard. “It’s your mom; we should answer it and tell her the big news!”

Harry answers the phone. I’m naked. I’m as hard as a rock. I have blue balls. Fuck me…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated!  
> -Chris
> 
> lustfortommo.tumblr.com


End file.
